Ch. 300 - Aztec Codices
Ch. 299 - Lost in the Dark Ch. 301 - Above and Beyond Riches CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Trackers Travel to Calm Before The Storm Time Loop Match 12 details in Calm Before the Storm Time Loop 2. Throne of the King Place 4 Aztec Throne in the Garden 3. Battle Arena Travel to Dragons Arrival Paradox Find 6 differences in Dragons Arrival Paradox 4. Hidden Chest Have 3 Aztec Chest in The Garden Upgrade 1 Aztec Throne to Level 2 5. Codex Changes Travel to Visions From Divine Find 12 hidden objects in Visions From Divine 6. Wall Carvings Return to Uaxactun Temple Find 12 hidden objects in Uaxactun Temple 7. Tenochtitlan Travel to Hustle in the Market Find 12 hidden objects in Hustle in the Market 8. Thunderbolt Return to Palenque Marketplace Find 12 hidden objects in Palenque Marketplace 9. 300 Chapters Travel to Tikal Jungle Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Tikal Jungle Time Warp 10. Aztec Treasure Upgrade 1 Aztec Chest to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Aztec Throne to Level 3 11. Mesoamerican Times Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 300 scenes Have 1 Aztec Entrance in the Garden 12. Complete the Aztec Statue Requisites Collection Collect the Aztec Statue and place it in your Garden. 13. Enter the City Upgrade 1 Aztec Entrance to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Aztec Chest to Level 3 14. The Archway Upgrade 1 Aztec Entrance to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Aztec Entrance to Level 5 15. Build the Templo Mayor Complete the Templo Mayor Wonder 16. Tenochtitlan Temple Upgrade the Templo Mayor to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Calm Before the Storm Time Loop Earn 2 stars in Calm Before the Storm Time Loop! 3 Star Visions From Divine Earn 3 stars in Visions From Divine! 3 Star Hustle in the Market Earn 3 stars in Hustle in the Market! 3 Star Tikal Jungle Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Tikal Jungle Time Warp! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 300 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 300 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 300 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Trackers Ch.300/S.1 - Calm Before the Storm Time Loop I hope Enrique has done his part. Is he back in one piece? And did the small Time Machine get to keep all its parts together? Owned the mission, my lady! The homing beacon is in place. You just have to follow the path to the Dark Dimension now! *My lady*? Don't get cocky, Enrique. If this mission goes sideways be an inch, the handsome looks won't be enough to save you from me. Your Time Machine is ready and Borgsworth has loaded up two temporal charges. You're going to need those to triggers a Paradox and Time Loop in the Dark Dimension. And I'm taking you along, Agent. I'll need your help to fix those anomlaies that we are about to create. That must be the Castle of Dungeons... quite a massive structure. How did Enrique manage to sneak inside that fortress and set up a homing beacon? *Focus Megan! Focus!* Richard's communicator is still active. But making a call or sending a message may end up discharging it. We don't want to take that risk. Let's use the signals to track him down instead. Tough job. But we can manage to pull it off. Stay on course and stay alert. I've got the scanner lighting up like a Christmas tree, as we are getting closer to the war zone. Quest:Battle Arena Ch.300/S.2 - Dragons Arrival Paradox Eleanor is requesting for an update. Are you two safe? How's the Time Machine? And have you found Richard? We are in the middle of a massive arena with every conceivable, imaginable mythical creature duking it out with each other. Should I worry about sending live updates or should I get on with the job? Eleanor must be nervous and she has all the right reasons to be nervous. Give us some time. We'll find Richard and bring him back. Just... stay off the communicator for a while. It serves the purpose of distracting us and that will cost us dear in this part of the timeline. Megan! Is that you? Tell me it's you! The Time Agent Academy just called. Mr. Wakefield. They want to borrow your forehead for the annual soccer match! Thank heavens! It's you! You've slept for day, have you? Come on, let us get you back to the Time Manor. Once you've seen the things that I've seen here during the past few days, even you won't be able to sleep. Megan to Enrique! We are coming home. Enrique to Megan! Fix the Paradox before leaving the Dark Dimension. Quest:Codex Changes Ch.300/S.3 - Visions From Divine We've got a major timeline misalignment to deal with. And as usual, tin man is responsible for the chaos. How much do you know about Mesoamerican cultures? Aztec, to be percise. A New ChronoBot has taken over the place of the one which bumped itself off in our Isometric Cube. And the new boy is on a path to correct the course of Aztec history. Some of the ancient Aztec codices now feature pictograms and images of a robot! The impbact of this temporal aberration will take some time to catch up with the present day. But that doesn't mean that we should sit back and relax. We must act and we must act now. We've to revisit all three civilizations, back in time. And we have to eradicate the ChronoBot by all means necessary. Quest:Wall Carvings Ch.108/S.4 - Uaxactun Temple Now that RIchard is back home safe, I can help. Let me take care of the situation in the Mayan age. Thank you, Enrique. I was a bit hesitant to ask for assistance. You were occupied with guiding Megan. Oh, that's fine, Now that I'm free, I can share the work load with you. Shoot to kill? Shoot to kill. At least until we learn how to keep one alive in an Isometric Cube. I've gunned down the ChronoBot that was about to enter the temple. The wall carvings and the codex entries have started changing back to normal. The mission is not complete yet. I have one more place to visit, in order to erase all records of ChronoBot from ancient history. Quest:Tenochtitlan Ch.300/S.4 - Hustle in the Market The trouble with the ChronoBot is... ...that it's kind of like the Hydra. You kill one and another takes it's place. The ChronoBot was trying to present itself as a God to the three civilizations. And this one chose the market in the city of Tenochtitlan to declare its existence to the Aztecs. I managed to zap the robot before it made its way to the middle of the market. Damn! These pulse cannons are amazing. Quincy should be given more resources and time to design weapons like these. Enrique and I are already busy with Mayan and Aztec civilizations. Can you send an Agent to get rid off the ChronoBot before it appears in front of the Incas? Quest:Thunderbolt Ch.109/S.1 - Palenque Marketplace This is a hard one. The ChronoBot is right above the Mayan market in Palenque. Why does the robot pick markets? It's not as if the *Iron God* must go grocery shopping after his glorious first appearance. He is trying to present himself as a Fod to those civilizations. I should take him of the the game while still making it look like an event which will complement the existing beliefs of the Mayans. Talk about *easier done than said* Holographic projection of a Mayan God and a lightning strick with the pulse cannon! Add the kind of thunder sounds which will make people close thier eyes and ears in one go. ...and we have another successful ChronoBot kill. Mayan and Aztec cases have been dealt with. Who's going to handle the ChronoBot in Peru? Enrique: Wait, did you just say *Borgsworth*? Quest:300 Chapters Ch.300/S.5 - Tikal Jungle Time Warp Richard got himself checked out by the medics? Is he in a condition to take up a major task? Bacause I have one lined up for him. You don't look like a man who survived a war in the Dark Dimension, Richard. Was that a compliment or an insult? I choose to take it as a compliment. Since that reply proves that youare in a state of mind to continue contributing to the Time Society... ... I've an important task for you. Richard, I've been going through the mission logs and case files fo the past 300 events recorded by the Archives. I came across a handful of unanswered questions... plot holes... unresolved cases... Let me save your time and mine here. Raymond. You want me to revisit them all and bring closure to each. Exactly! This is good. This is greatm in fact! We're finally on the same frequency. How does four weeks of time sound to you? Reasonable for Richard to go through all the logs and files to bring me all the answers?